No More I Love You's Goodbye
by Kaeldra91
Summary: This takes place after Hogwarts, The characters are all around 22 or 23. It's not a happy story, but it's not utterly depressing either. I REALLY suck at summaries...so...yeah. It's my 2nd story I've even put on here. Just READ IT! it's really good!


I do not own any part of this story other then the plot and even that's been done a hundred-thousand times I'm sure.

"Nothing can come of this." I knew that. I knew this shouldn't happen. I knew I'd never be able to let him go tomorrow if it did.

But one look in his eyes and I kniew it was all over. His hands rested gently on my hips, but I knew they could quickly become bruising in their ferocity. And I loved it. I enjoyed every second of it.

I licked my lips in anticipation and he lunged forward and captured my mouth with his own. I moaned softly as he licked my lips, begging for entrance. And who was I to deny him?

His tongue was soft, yet forceful and he quickly dominated the kiss. His grip tightening ever so slightly on my hips and I soon started to feel dizzy. We broke apart, his forehead resting against mine, his hands so tight on my hips...But it didn't scare me. It made me feel safe. Like he would never let anything bad happen to me.

My hands, which had been resting on his own, trailed up his body, almost of their own accord and stopped with one at the back of his neck while the other was burried in his soft, dark hair. He leaned forward and began peppering my neck with his hot kisses. I leaned my head back and sighed gently as he undid the buttons of my shirt, granting him access to my collar bone which he lavished with his steamy little kisses.

I softly walked backwards until my back hit the wall and I leaned against it for support as his mouth traveled lower. I found myself gasping as he licked over the swell of my breast before reaching behind me and undoing the clasp. The hindering piece of clothing fell away and he wasted no time in showering me with attention. I squealed lightly and placed a hand at the back of his head to hold him steady. He reached a hand up to tease the nipple that wasn't occupying his mouth and in seconds I was a puddle of goo.

I pulled him back up to kiss him, hungrily on the lips and my hands found themselves at the hem of his shirt. I wanted to see him, to touch him. So I did the rational thing and lifted his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere to my right. I traced my fingers along his quivering muscles and lower to the button on his jeans. Immediately he reached for the zipper on my skirt and before I could blink the last of our clothes were gone.

He slowly lowered himself to his knees while peppering my tummy with wet kisses and delicious love bites. He began trailing lower and soon I found my leg over his shoulder. I could feel his hot breathe over me and before I had time to think (which is rare) he thrust his tongue as deep as it would go into my tight hole. I squealed his name as he continued to delve his tongue into me over and over. He wrapped his lips around my clit and I had to grip the wall for support. He leaned away from me then and stood up, kissing me softly on the lips before taking my hand and leading me to the bed. I layed down and started massaging my breasts, knowing he enjoyed it as much as I did. Tired of wasting time, he ran towards me and mashed his mouth to mine as he slid his aching erection into my waiting warmth. We groaned loudly as he pulled himself out before slipping back inside of me. I'd never felt so complete in my life. We finally settled on a hard, fast rhythm and I felt that all too familiar ache in the pit of my stomache and knew I was close. Both of us were panting when he leaned forward and kissed me lovingly as his fingers found my clit and a few moments later there was an explosion of stars and lava from somewhere deep inside my body. I screamed his name as I came and his thrusts became jerky before he spilled himself deep inside me.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily. I reached up and moved the hair out of his eyes and told him something I knew I shouldn't.

"I love you."

I knew he didn't return the feeling, But I had to tell him. He smiled sadly. He told me before anything happened that this would mean nothing.

"I can only give you tonight."

I nodded and pulled him back into my arms. Tomorrow he'd be leaving and I'd probably never see him again. After everything...I kissed him once more. Slowly, passionately, before letting sleep take me.

When I awoke the next morning, he was gone. It was like he'd never been there. I'd dressed in my perfect little emerald green dress that she'd picked out and headed for the church.

The rest was a blur.

Seeing him kissing her as his new wife was the only thing I remember clearly. It wasn't until I got home and saw the note that I realized I never should've let him go. That I should've said something to stop what happened.

"I love you too."

'It can't end like this.' I can remember thinking. I prayed he'd show up on my doorstep, begging me to take him. But it never happened.

"What are you thinking about, Momma?" My 5 year old daughter ran to me and I found myself staring, not into her eyes, but at her dark, soft hair. The one thing she inherited from him. She never asked who her father was and I never told. She seemed to understand how hard it was for me to talk about.

I ran a hand through her hair and smiled softly, "Nothing Honey, don't worry about it. It's in the past." And it was. He was. And as much as it hurt, that's where he would stay.

After I tucked her into bad that night, I went to my dresser and pulled out a small note. I walked slowly to my window, held it out into the cool night breeze and simply let it go. As I watched it flutter away, I was filled with relief. I knew I could finally let him go. No, there was no awakening moment. No happy moment. It was just time.

"No more 'I love you's.' Goodbye."


End file.
